Bless Sasami
by movie maker girl
Summary: The story is basically Bless The Child, but with the Tenchi Gang. Info is in the story, plus it may not seem like it in the first bit, but there will be swearing and othe rmaterial so I put it as R13. R&R plz
1. Sasami abandoned

1 TENCHI MUYO FEATURE:  
  
BLESS SASAMI:  
  
AUTHOURS NOTE:  
  
Okay it's got most of the Tenchi characters in, maybe a few left out…I won't go into detail, but it's the Tenchi characters put in the places of those in the film 'Bless the Child'. I'm aware some people probably think that it's a rubbish film, but I thought it would be a good one to do. Since some of the characters have some similarities with the actual characters. Obviously I'm gonna change some of it and it isn't word for word, but the basic story thing is there…okay guys?  
  
Okay… here's the deal…  
  
Sasami is the blessed child *( Sasami is almost like her, because she's got Tsunami as her *gift* thingy)  
  
Ayeka is the aunt of the child (Don't ask…)  
  
Mihoshi is the mother (Ryoko seemed too much like a strong character to be like the mother, although she is certainly wild.)  
  
Kagato is the evil guy *(Didn't think Tenchi could be that mean, but Kagato could be.) *(The evil guy is the man who used to be homeless and claims to be a good guy but he's working for the evil demon things and he's looking for the child chosen born on the star thing, like King Herod or whatever and Jesus)  
  
Tenchi is the Officer guy* (I don't know his name, but he's the religious good guy, the cop who helps mim, who I believe is the aunt.)  
  
Washu is the little *helper* dude I put in, they don't really have somebody like that in the film, but this is a fic after all.)  
  
Kiyone is the girl who spills the information and gets killed *(She gets her head cut off at the train station, she got dropped out of the devils side/club thing and spilled everything to Mim, the original actress was Christina Ricci, Kat from Casper)  
  
Okay……I won't blabber on any more….Ryoko seemed like too strong a character to put in…but I will do another fic right after this with her in as a main…  
  
  
  
1.1 CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ayeka was on the bus when a black women spoke to her.  
  
"That ol' star is comin round tonight…spoken from in the bible, it's the star that went by for the wise men."  
  
"Really?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yep. It mean somethin' real special is gonna happen, miss. Real special."  
  
"Thank you, I'll kept that in mind." Ayeka was generally intrigued, she hadn't known. Ayeka then walked to her apartment, at the door she was aware of something in the shadows. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me, Ayeka." Came Mihoshi's voice as she stepped out of the shadows. Mihoshi was a wreck, her face had dirt over it, and her eye liner was smudged with rain. Her clothes were tattered. She looked like a tramp.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Ayeka questioned as if it couldn't be true.  
  
Mihoshi was also carrying some kind of bundle…  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"She was born a few weeks ago." Mihoshi explained, and Ayeka could see the lines under her eyes.  
  
"You'd better come inside." Ayeka said, opening the door to her sister. Mihoshi sat down and revealed the baby It had blue hair and pink eyes.  
  
"What did you call it?" Ayeka asked as she was making some tea.  
  
"Her name is Sasami." Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"He beats you?"  
  
"No, I mean it could have been loads of guys, I can't be sure." Mihoshi handed Ayeka the baby and began to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"It's like you always say, a bath helps wash away all the grime and pains of the day." Mihoshi replied and Ayeka let her go and sat Sasami on the couch while she finished off the tea.  
  
"Do you take sugar with it, I can't remember?" Ayeka got no answer. "Mihoshi? Mihoshi…" Ayeka ran out and found Mihoshi was nowhere. She left the bag with all the baby things there but her handbag was gone. Ayeka ran outside to look for her, but found nothing.  
  
"Oh no…" Ayeka whispered.  
  
She went back to Sasami and scooped the baby up. The baby looked up at her and reached up its hands.  
  
  
  
NINE YEARS LATER….  
  
Sasami had been found to be some what autistic, she was a generally silent girl but sometimes would say something intelligent that would shock Ayeka, but when pressed further she didn't seem to understand. Sasami liked to spin some little Crystel ball around or a plate would do. She would improvise with a toy of some sort…anything that could be spun, and Sasami had grown to love bouncing back and fourth as she sat down.  
  
"Sasami…" Ayeka said, and Sasami slowly turned to look up at her. "Dinner is ready."  
  
"Coming, Aunt Ayeka." Sasami said, and she spun the plate around once more and then she put it carefully on the floor. She walked up to the table and carefully sat down at the chair following a pattern she'd been taught.  
  
"I made your favourite. Where is Ryo-Ohki?" Ayeka asked slowly and clearly.  
  
"I think she's in the living room eating a carrot." Sasami replied. "But Sister Marlene is coming."  
  
"What…" Ayeka had hardly begun to ask her what she meant, and then a knock at the door came. She got up and answered it, and in the doorway was Sister Marlene.  
  
"I've come to look after Sasami tonight. You did remember, didn't you?" Sister Marlene asked.  
  
"Of…of course I did." Ayeka said, and she went back to the living room to check on Sasami before she left. 


	2. Signs of building evil

EPISODE TWO:  
  
Sister Marlene was just putting Sasami to bed and Sasami caught sight of Marlene's pendent. "That, Sasami, is the protection of a saint." Marlene said. Sasami nodded.  
  
Ayeka had been feeling a little strange, walking around the streets going home from work. Then she humped into a woman with pink hair, she was small and looked to be only about twelve or so.  
  
"Oh.I beg your pardon." Ayeka said.  
  
The woman looked up at her with startling cat green eyes. "She needs you now."  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"My name is Washu. You're Ayeka. I know." The woman said before leaving.  
  
"Wait.how did you know? Miss? Miss?" Ayeka called.  
  
The woman stopped and turned her head. "Let's just say we all have our own little guardian angels. Ayeka. All of us."  
  
Ayeka took an involuntary step back before forcing herself to turn around and walk away.  
  
*(This scene doesn't actually happen, remember Washu is an added character, I'm following the movie lines, not the script. I love the story!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayeka came through the door and Sister Marlene met her with a smile.  
  
"She's just getting to sleep." Marlene informed her.  
  
"Thank you again, Sister Marlene, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Ayeka said.  
  
"Sasami is a little angel. I don't mind looking after her. And give her this." Marlene handed her a talisman of some sort. "It's my saints pendent. Sasami seems to really like it."  
  
"Oh.are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Marlene saw herself out and Ayeka went to see Sasami and say goodnight.  
  
"Aunt Ayeka." Sasami said yawning.  
  
"Goodnight, Sasami." Ayeka said and before leaving she knelt down beside her side.  
  
"Is Mommy here yet?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No." Ayeka shook her head. "But she will be here someday. I promise."  
  
"No. I think she won't."  
  
Ayeka hugged her. "She will, and I'll bet she's very proud of you."  
  
"Goodnight, Aunt Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka left and then flicked the hall light on. As she was about to sit down on the sofa she heard Sasami screaming in panic.  
  
"Aunt Ayeka! Aunt Ayeka!"  
  
Ayeka was quick to get into the room and she found Sasami curled up in a tight ball.  
  
"What is it?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"They get me!" Sasami whimpered, crying. "Help.me..."  
  
"Who is, did you have bad dream?" Ayeka asked.  
  
But how could she have a bad dream when she'd only just tucked her into bed? Ayeka then felt something on her neck, she grabbed it and threw it off her. The rat screeched as it smacked into the wall. Ayeka cringed and she was sure she could still feel it.  
  
"It was just a rat, Sasami, it's gone now." Ayeka said, then felt something brush at her ankle, she looked down and saw a crowd of rats gathering. The door slammed shut and Ayeka grabbed Sasami before a group of rats went to swarm on her. She held Sasami close to her and cried out as a rat clawed deep into her wrist.  
  
Ayeka then screamed and then the pendent of the saints dropped to the floor. Every rat stopped and then a cry was heard, Ayeka closed her eyes and when she opened them she was kneeling beside Sasami who was asleep.  
  
"I fell asleep. It.was a dream." Ayeka said, then smiling.  
  
She placed a brief kiss on Sasami's forehead and left. As she reached over to turn the hall light on she yanked her arm back. "Ouch!" Ayeka pulled her sleeve back and found deep claw marks raked there. She gasped and took a step back 


	3. A victim and a mysterious helper

BLESS SASAMI:  
  
EPISODE THREE:  
  
Ayeka was still making breakfast, Sasami was sat spinning her toy truck around on its boot and she was gently bobbing forwards, humming to herself. "Sasami.breakfast is almost done.can you wash your hands for me?" Ayeka called. Sasami got up and then stopped. "Lady in there." Ayeka almost dropped the pan with the pancake in. She put it to the side. "A lady? What does she look like?" "She's small, pink hair, cat eyes." Ayeka dropped the pan and ran in there, just in time to catch Washu's face, then she blinked and it was gone.  
  
  
  
The little boy was just playing until the man came up to him. "Hello there, kid."  
  
The boy looked up at him, a little wary.  
  
"You like animals, kid?" The man asked.  
  
The boy nodded nervously. "Yeah."  
  
"Well.I got a little puppy. He's real lonely. I think he likes you." The man said. "Will you come and stroke him?"  
  
The boy brightened. "Yeah!"  
  
The man led him into his van and then drove off.  
  
  
  
Tenchi had just drunk his coffee. How many more cases of kidnapped children did he have to go through? All of them went then turned up dead. The common link was that they all had the same birth date.  
  
First it was a girl at the park, then a boy, then a whole group went at once.it had to stop.  
  
"Excuse me.officer Masaki?"  
  
Tenchi looked up at the sound of his name. "Please don't tell me I think you're going to." Tenchi said, standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes. They've struck again. We found a body of a kid in the river, only about nine. Beaten to death then tossed in the river." Nobayuki shrugged. "I'm sorry, but there's little we can do unless we find the killer."  
  
"Oh I'll find them all right." Tenchi said with a heavy finality.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasami had just been dropped off at the day care with others like Sister Marlene. Ayeka had seen the growing reports of child kidnapping and murdering.  
  
Walking down the street she saw posters for some apparent saviour to the homeless, his name was Kagato. Suddenly interested Ayeka went into one of his centres and she picked up a leaflet. Kagato had once been homeless himself.  
  
Then as she passed a café she saw Washu sitting there, casually drinking at a milkshake. Ayeka walked purposefully over there and stood at the table. "Hey!"  
  
Washu looked up and grinned. "Hey! Miss Ayeka. See that girl over there? You should talk to her/"  
  
Ayeka looked over to see a girl with dark green hair, a band over her head. "I don't understand-"  
  
As she turned around Washu was gone. Instead Ayeka walked over to the girl. "Excuse me.errr.there's no tables free.would you mind if I shared this one with you.I'll.get you something if you would be kind enough to accept."  
  
The girl waved absently. "Fine, make it a hamburger and fries, I starving."  
  
Ayeka ordered the food and then went about talking to her. "So.uh.what's your name?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"Oh.my name is Ayeka."  
  
"Kiyone." The woman said.  
  
"You.uh.don't look so good."  
  
Kiyone was dressed in black all over, probably a Goth. "Quit acting like you care lady."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kiyone sighed. "Hey.don't take it so personally. My mood's just not so good."  
  
Ayeka nodded. "I see."  
  
Kiyone took a desperate gulp of the drink that was just handed down and as the food came she ate it quickly like she hadn't eaten in years. Ayeka waited patiently and slowly ate her sandwich.  
  
"So.what's bothering you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I left a club.but they say I'm allowed to, penalty is death so it says." Kiyone said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a very nice club to me." Ayeka said, trying to be good humoured. "maybe you should call the police."  
  
Kiyone got up. "Thanks, Lady, but no thanks. This isn't something the police can deal with."  
  
Ayeka watched her leave. 


	4. An awkward reunion

BLESS SASAMI:  
  
EPISODE FOUR:  
  
Ayeka was just coming into her living room, Sasami as usual was spinning something about on the floor. The door bell rang. Ayeka smiled as she figured it was Sister Marlene. She happily hummed to herself as she walked to the door and then she opened the door and her mood soured slightly.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Her sister certainly looked much better than she had done, her hair was neater, not so ragged from rough nights, her face seemed better, healthier and she seemed to glow all over with good health.  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
It was an awkward reunion and they both knew it.  
  
"Please.come in." Ayeka said and Mihoshi complied.  
  
"Is.Sasami alright?"  
  
Ayeka suddenly turned cold. "You've got a lot of nerve coming her and asking that. You should've been there for the child."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka, but I was out of it. I was on drug addicts road, living like a whore.I only wanted the best for her and my way of life would've killed her, the cold nights I've braved would've meant her end, I knew I had to straighten out and come back for her.and I've even got a father for her. You see.his name is Kagato." Mihoshi explained, twiddling with a lock of blonde hair.  
  
"I've heard of him."  
  
"Well.he straightened me out, he really helped me and my problems, I'm back on my feet and well.I wanted to be a family, he's more than happy to have Sasami, he was the one who convinced me to get her back."  
  
"Get her back!" Ayeka could've died! "You probably don't even know anything about her, I'm amazed you even remembered her, dumping her like unwanted rubbish!"  
  
"Please don't be bitter at me, Sister. You don't understand what it was like for me.you living all cosy and perfect while I rotted on the streets! I knew you could take care of her until I could take care of myself."  
  
"That's always been you, hasn't it? You're just selfish!" Ayeka half shouted.  
  
Mihoshi averted her eyes. "Please, I don't want us to fall out, especially when I'm going to make a report for custody of Sasami."  
  
"You don't even know the child, you may as well be a stranger to her Mihoshi!"  
  
"Well then.give me the honour of getting to know my daughter.please. Even after I left I had nightmares.I missed her so much, but I knew my lifestyle wouldn't suit her. I just wanted my child Ayeka!"  
  
Ayeka suddenly seemed to soften. "Maybe you should visit and let her get to know you first. It's going to be hard on her."  
  
"No, Ayeka, I came here to tell you.that in a weeks time.if the case comes through right.Sasami would be living with me and Kagato. We've got such a beautiful house. You'd love it!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't, that girl is autistic! It's hard for her, you can't just drag her away like that, I'm the only person she's known well enough! You have to gain her trust."  
  
Mihoshi shook her head. "Oh Ayeka! That's just what I'm going to do, we can spend so much time together.just me and her and her new father, and maybe you can visit. I'm her mother."  
  
"You certainly didn't damn well act it nine years ago, did you?"  
  
Mihoshi sighed deeply. "Times have changed, and I just want my little girl, could.I see her?"  
  
Ayeka's colour rose and she only nodded. She led Mihoshi to the living room.  
  
"Wow how you've grown!" Mihoshi gasped.  
  
Sasami looked up at her, and then up to Ayeka and then went back to spinning her car.  
  
"What's wrong? Mommy's here for you, sweety." Mihoshi crooned.  
  
"I told you the girl's autistic." Ayeka snapped. "She needs to be introduced to you slowly, you'll confuse the poor thing."  
  
"But I'm her mother." Mihoshi said frowning. "It's only natural for her to be with me."  
  
"Then why did you abandon her?"  
  
Mihoshi sighed deeply. "Please.I know you love her too, you're putting up this fight because you don't want her to go.but I never said you can't see her, I'd love for you to stay over for a weekend. I'm sure it would make Sasami feel more comfortable."  
  
Ayeka was too stubborn to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
As much as Ayeka fought, as much as she refused to be dragged down, Mihoshi clearly won the custody of her child. Now Ayeka had a few precious moments with her.  
  
There was something about Kagato she didn't like, something.almost dark.  
  
Kagato and Mihoshi came to collect the child.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Ayeka. I want you to visit any time you like, here's the address. Little Sasami is going to be just fine." Kagato bent down to the little girl. "Now little Sasami, it's going to be me, you and Mommy. Can I be your daddy?"  
  
Mihoshi was beaming.  
  
Sasami seemed to be completely ignoring him and she looked up at Ayeka. Ayeka felt like crying, she was really feeling uncomfortable in the presence of Kagato.  
  
"Lets go now, Sasami." Mihoshi said, taking the child's hand.  
  
"Aunt..Ayeka." Sasami whispered, and then she was taken out of Ayeka's life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayeka was now walking without much purpose when she ran into Kiyone again.  
  
"Come with me to the café now. Don't make a big deal out of it, they might be watching." She murmured.  
  
Ayeka nodded and they walked there together.  
  
They sat down and ordered a quick drink.  
  
"There's something you have to know." Kiyone said. "I don't how long I've got, so shut up and listen. It's the Hunt of the Innocents. Kagato is leading it, he's getting each kid and checking each one to see if they're the ones..shut up and let me talk, okay, ask questions later, we aint got time for this.all these kids are born on the same day. You're kid.Kagato thinks she's really the one, she's the miracle, you haven't got much time-"  
  
Mihoshi caught sight of a group gathering outside and she bolted off, her drink smashing to the floor.  
  
Ayeka chased after her and found the gang after Kiyone. She followed them around until she saw them get into the train station. Ayeka got down there and saw Kiyone sitting down.  
  
"Oh.you're okay." Ayeka said, panting and out of breath.  
  
She walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on Kiyone's shoulder, only to find Kiyone's head roll off and tumble onto the train tracks.  
  
Ayeka screamed and found a cleanly severed mark right across her the girl's neck.  
  
Then something covered her mouth, she felt sleepy and then dropped unconscious. 


	5. Kiyone is down

BLESS SASAMI:  
  
EPISODE FIVE:  
  
Ayeka's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a hospital bed. A nurse hovered over her. "Ah! You're awake miss. Can you tell us what happened?" "There was a girl murdered! I followed her, this gang chased her and.and." Ayeka continued her explanation even up to Kiyone being decapitated. The Nurse went off and called in the police.  
  
  
  
"Is she in here?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes." The nurse said.  
  
Tenchi went right into Ayeka's wardroom.  
  
"Now, Miss Ayeka, I need you to be perfectly calm. We've been down to the station and we found no body, no head rolling around and no blood." Tenchi said.  
  
"But I swear to God I saw it!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Tenchi raised a hand to calm her. "Now be careful what you say, Miss. The doctor says somebody gassed you out, which is probably the cause of these hallucinations."  
  
"Hallucinations.? What is wrong with you people? I was not hallucinating, I saw the body before I passed out!" Ayeka could've wrung his neck.  
  
"Now Miss.you can't really charge murder, but you can charge theft on your assailant, if you come down to the station and try and help me find out who attacked and mugged you." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka sighed huffily. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
"So the girls name who was killed was Kiyone, right?" Tenchi said and Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Could I just ask.Kiyone mentioned something.what is the Hunt of the Innocents?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Tenchi stood up, drank his coffee and looked out the window to the city below. "It's when King Herod heard of the birth of Christ and sent men out to kill every child born on the day Christ was hoping to get rid of Jesus. He thought he was threatening his place on throne as Jesus was the prophesised King of Kings. It in the bible, you can look it up, I have one in my drawer."  
  
Ayeka looked up at him. "You seem very tired, I'm sorry for taking your time."  
  
"You wouldn't believe the Hell I'm in." Tenchi said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've heard on the news about these kids being killed? Well that's my case. I'm trying to capture the sicko who's doing this."  
  
Ayeka nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Are you okay, do want me to get you an escort?" Tenchi called.  
  
"No.no I'm fine." And she left.  
  
Tenchi turned back to his work, there was only the cleaner pickup up rubbish.  
  
"The path ahead is pretty hard, huh?" The black janitor said.  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
"The Lord never abandons his children." The janitor said.  
  
Tenchi nodded and turned back to his files. "I guess that it'll be a long night, huh?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Tenchi turned and found nobody in the office or entire building. Tenchi scratched his head and then shrugged.  
  
  
  
Ayeka stopped back at the café and was met up by Washu. Washu's expression was grave.  
  
"You must help Sasami, she needs you help, listen, you can hear her calling for you." She said.  
  
"I can't, I can't do anything anymore." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"You can and you will, you're not alone." Washu said, smiling kindly.  
  
Ayeka nodded and walked home.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. "Aunt Ayeka! Evil..Ayeka.." 


	6. Sasami's toruble begin

BLESS SASAMI:  
  
  
  
EPISODE FIVE:  
  
Ayeka's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a hospital bed. A nurse hovered over her. "Ah! You're awake miss. Can you tell us what happened?" "There was a girl murdered! I followed her, this gang chased her and.and." Ayeka continued her explanation even up to Kiyone being decapitated. The Nurse went off and called in the police.  
  
  
  
"Is she in here?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes." The nurse said.  
  
Tenchi went right into Ayeka's wardroom.  
  
"Now, Miss Ayeka, I need you to be perfectly calm. We've been down to the station and we found no body, no head rolling around and no blood." Tenchi said.  
  
"But I swear to God I saw it!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Tenchi raised a hand to calm her. "Now be careful what you say, Miss. The doctor says somebody gassed you out, which is probably the cause of these hallucinations."  
  
"Hallucinations.? What is wrong with you people? I was not hallucinating, I saw the body before I passed out!" Ayeka could've wrung his neck.  
  
"Now Miss.you can't really charge murder, but you can charge theft on your assailant, if you come down to the station and try and help me find out who attacked and mugged you." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka sighed huffily. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
"So the girls name who was killed was Kiyone, right?" Tenchi said and Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Could I just ask.Kiyone mentioned something.what is the Hunt of the Innocents?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Tenchi stood up, drank his coffee and looked out the window to the city below. "It's when King Herod heard of the birth of Christ and sent men out to kill every child born on the day Christ was hoping to get rid of Jesus. He thought he was threatening his place on throne as Jesus was the prophesised King of Kings. It in the bible, you can look it up, I have one in my drawer."  
  
Ayeka looked up at him. "You seem very tired, I'm sorry for taking your time."  
  
"You wouldn't believe the Hell I'm in." Tenchi said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've heard on the news about these kids being killed? Well that's my case. I'm trying to capture the sicko who's doing this."  
  
Ayeka nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Are you okay, do want me to get you an escort?" Tenchi called.  
  
"No.no I'm fine." And she left.  
  
Tenchi turned back to his work, there was only the cleaner pickup up rubbish.  
  
"The path ahead is pretty hard, huh?" The black janitor said.  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
"The Lord never abandons his children." The janitor said.  
  
Tenchi nodded and turned back to his files. "I guess that it'll be a long night, huh?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Tenchi turned and found nobody in the office or entire building. Tenchi scratched his head and then shrugged.  
  
  
  
Ayeka stopped back at the café and was met up by Washu. Washu's expression was grave.  
  
"You must help Sasami, she needs you help, listen, you can hear her calling for you." She said.  
  
"I can't, I can't do anything anymore." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"You can and you will, you're not alone." Washu said, smiling kindly.  
  
Ayeka nodded and walked home.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. "Aunt Ayeka! Evil..Ayeka.."  
  
Ayeka picked up speed and ran to Kagato's place. She memorised the address card, she knew every detail. She ran to a suburb area, Kagato's abode was almost like a shrunken medieval castle, but it was an old converted warehouse, and huge wrought iron gates scaled high.  
  
Ayeka looked around nervously, she was sure she heard voices, absolutely certain of it. She looked around and for a split second evil glowing eyes blinked before her, materialising away quicker than she could blink. As she looked around more seemed present, the air was thick with a power Ayeka was frightened of. She went to the door and knocked with the huge knocker.  
  
"Who's there?" A gruff voice said.  
  
"I've come to see Sasami." Ayeka said.  
  
A pause. "You're name."  
  
"My name is Ayeka, now let me in and see Sasami. Kagato promised I could see her."  
  
The person sighed deeply.  
  
"Now, Now, Marson. We can let Miss Ayeka in." came Kagato's soft voice.  
  
The steel bolts the other side opened. Kagato stood in the doorway. "I'm glad you graced us with your presence. I just had some tea ready, please, do come in."  
  
Ayeka glared at him. "Is this some kind of prison you keep here?"  
  
Kagato chuckled. "Are you here to see little Sasami or here to scowled me, Miss Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka sniffed haughtily and walked passed him not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"This way, please." Kagato led her up a flight of stairs and into a huge room with several huge 'L' shaped sofas and huge cushions everywhere. The place was completely redecorated form the usual bare and stark room of an old warehouse.  
  
Sasami sat looking into her tea blandly. Mihoshi was leaning over her smiling and talking to her.  
  
"Honey.your sister is here to visit us." Kagato said.  
  
Mihoshi turned and smiled, she looked so beautiful that way, not like the drug addicted woman she had been many years ago. She looked so.innocent.Ayeka could sense something was wrong, she feared for her sisters safety.  
  
"Sasami, darling, Aunt Ayeka is here." Mihoshi said  
  
Sasami didn't react; she sat staring into the cup of tea.  
  
I hope she doesn't resent being taken.If there was anymore I could've done to stop this I would.I miss you Sasami and I'm afraid.I don't like what I'm sensing. Ayeka thought.  
  
Sasami looked up and seemed to understand, like she'd read Ayeka's mind. "Aunt Ayeka!"  
  
She threw herself in her arms and Ayeka returned it. "You're looking very healthy, Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ayeka stared at Kagato coldly. "A girl was killed yesterday. She said she was in a little club of yours."  
  
"A girl? I work with several homeless people, Miss Ayeka, most of them are junkies." Kagato said. "A name might help."  
  
"Her name was Kiyone."  
  
"Kiyone? Oh I know her!"  
  
Ayeka scowled and smiled nastily. "So you should."  
  
Kagato laughed. "No.Miss Ayeka.she's client. Here, sit down, have some tea."  
  
Ayeka complied but didn't take her eyes off him. "Do you kill all the clients that spill on your plans, Mr. Kagato?"  
  
Mihoshi looked worried. "You're not being fair, Ayeka, you don't know Kagato at all."  
  
"Oh yes I do. He's an evil liar." Ayeka said.  
  
"I can understand where you're coming from, really I can." Kagato said. "Things are hard for you, not having Sasami, but she really does need to be with her family-"  
  
"I am her family, since Mihoshi over there just dumped her like she was nothing!" Ayeka spat, working herself into a fine rage.  
  
Mihoshi looked like she would cry and Kagato walked to her and tried to comfort her. "Now you're being very unjust, Miss Ayeka, I'd like you to leave."  
  
Sasami looked up at Ayeka, her eyes gleaming with fear.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." Ayeka growled.  
  
"You're more likely to get them being civil." Kagato said firmly.  
  
"Call decapitating an innocent girl civil?" Ayeka countered.  
  
"What are you talking about? What girl?"  
  
"Kiyone!" Ayeka blazed. "You had her killed because she told me the truth about you! Now what do you want Sasami for."  
  
"Want? I'm going to be her father." Kagato said gently.  
  
"You liar!" Ayeka pulled out a gun and raised it at Kagato.  
  
"Ayeka stop it!" Mihoshi cried, now crying.  
  
"This man is trying to hurt Sasami. I won't stop." Ayeka said, determined.  
  
Kagato smiled and chuckled. "Go ahead, you pull that trigger and then see what your sister and niece think of you then. Go on. Pull the trigger."  
  
Ayeka began to feel light headed.  
  
"But before you do you might want to know what was in that tea." Kagato said.  
  
Ayeka felt sleep pounce on her and she collapsed.  
  
"Aunt Ayeka!" She heard Sasami cry and then the drugs took hold of her.  
  
Kagato looked to his bodyguards. "Get her out of here and sat her house." 


End file.
